There exist many different systems and equipment for controlling access to a venue or facility such as a theme park. There exists a need to provide an improved controlled access system.
In modern access control, it is common to issue a card which can be tapped or otherwise read to open gates, doors or similar. Most of these cards are issued via an on demand printer. Some cards are issued without a printer, but have a unique text printed on the card, but this text is not machine readable such as a QR, for example. Also this card does not have any identity verification such as a signature which can be used to detect fraud.
The disclosed invention eliminates the need for printing at all, speeding up the issuance, and reducing the cost of implementation.